


The cosmic orgy.

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [2]
Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Lorax (2012), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Crack Fic, Gay, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sans - Freeform, Sex Toys, The Onceler - Freeform, chulthu - Freeform, demon penis, hydraulic jack, orgys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: It’s a cosmic orgy.
Relationships: Chulthu x Jesus, Jesus x sans, chulthu x onceler, chulthu x sans, jesus x onceler, sans x jesus, sans x onceler
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The cosmic orgy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t flame there is a mild lemon *owo*

Sans gazed into the onceler’s steel blue orbs and exclaimed “ o-oh onceie-Chan p-plz go faster d-daddy!”   
As the hydraulic jack probed deeper into sans’s anus, the Onceler expanded the hydraulic jack which caused sans’s pp to go *owo I’m c-cummin*  
and he did, leaving a whopping 50 gallons of pp juice on the floor. The Onceler moved by this sheer heap of semen, came too, and he came so much that the entire earth was filled by his pp fluid and they all drowned. Then they wakes up in heaven and started to double team Jesus and Jesus went like *owo sk-sky da-Daddy I’m c-cumming!*   
and he sure did, with all of heaven and heck filling up with his dick fluid. Then with the sheer force of Jesus’s monster cock, they were rocketed to the center of the universe and saw chulthu. Then, they began to gangbang chulthu’s massive butt, until chulthu’s 5000 mile long pp shot it’s load into a black hole. But there was so much pp juice that it overflowed the intire universe and everyone died.

***fin***


End file.
